Naruto: Darkness of Jashin
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: On the battle of the Bridge on the wave mission naruto unlockes jashinite power and hidan comes and trains him for the chunnin exams watch him become a poweful ninja and jashinite while love blooms unexepetly.powerful!naruto.Semi-dark!naruto.Smart!naruto.
1. It Begins Jashinite

Naruto: Darkness of Jashin

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki stood over his now dead friend Sasuke Uchina last of his clan loyal to Kohona.

He died fighting this ninja, Haku some tool of Zabuza Mochichi. " Is this the first time seeing a friend die in battle?" asked Haku. "Shut up" said Naruto angrily. Then black charka erupted from his body and started healing him. He the drew a pitch black double bladed scythe with a short handle with a chain with a emerald skull attached. He looked up with larger canines and clawed hands crying tears of blood from his obsidian and gold eyes. " I'm going to kill you !! " shouted Naruto. Haku looked shocked and threw his senbon at him.

Naruto dodged and charged at him and slashed his scythe downward at him. The blades cracked the mirror and haku got out at the last second. He then barraged naruto with senbon and watch naruto blast them off. He then shot at naruto senbon in hand trying to stab him in the neck with his poison. Naruto grabbed his wrist and head butted him and sent him threw the mirror destroying them. Haku skidded across the bridge and his mask cracked and fell off. Naruto charged him and brought his scythe up and aimed to hack his head off. " I'm sorry zabuza-sama " thought Haku. He closed his eyes and waited for death then open his eyes to see a shocked naruto staring at him. " Hey it's you from the forest " said naruto.

Haku smiled at him." yes naruto it's me from the other day " said Haku sadly. Naruto slugged the scythe over his shoulder and stared eyes there ocean blue color again. " Why haku why? " asked naruto. " Because zabuza-sama needed me " said Haku. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. " why are you working for scum like gatou ? " asked Naruto. Haku looked at him a little surprised at him." because we needed the money at the time we all did. " explained Haku. Naruto nodded in understanding and then heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping. He looked and saw Kakashi with a ball of lightning in his hand.

Naruto dashed to them and grabed kakashis hand at the last second. "naruto? " he asked. " Kakashi-sensei stop they had no choice at the time!" shouted Naruto.

Then they heard a cane pounding in the distance. " Gatou!! " shouted Zabuza. " worth less ninja trash I hired you to kill a old man and his brats " said Gatou. Then the army behind him started yelling and he turned around to see a women with a red bladed tri-bladed scythe killing them. She had white haired oiled back down just above her shoulders. She had a black cloak with red flames on it. Under you could she her gray battle vest and D-cup breast were shown a little. On her neck was a jashin pendant tied with black beads. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" shouted Gatou. She smirked ar the fat man. " Me fat ass Hidans my name and don't forget it fucker!! " shouted Hidan. She charged and stabbed him in the gut and pulled her scythe upward slicing him in half.

" Hey that was are food ticket " said a Merc. She grinned and cut his head off and charged the group and slashed to the left and got two in the gut. Hidan then kicks one ib the chest and smash his head into the ground blood spilling behind. Then Naruto charged and jumped slashing downwards and splitting him in half blood sprayed on him. He then slashed the one to the right cutting into his thigh and the ripping out the blades and cut his head off. The group of watchers watched a blood bath from the two people some crazy new chick and naruto.

The next day

The group had killed gatou and finished the bridge and named it ' The great naruto brigde ' thanks to his courage in the wave. Naruto then was told of him being a new jashinite and hidan offered to train him everything she knew. Naruto agreed and the two set out and started his training to become a great jashinite. After about a week of traveling the two stopped at a massive clearing with a cave and a small pond and waterfall. Naruto looked amazed at the site and hidan smriked at it. " well this is my home and training spot gaki " said hidan. naruto nodded and yawned hidan chuckled at him. " well let's start your training we have about a month and a half before the chunnin exams so lets get to it! " shouted Hidan.

In the first week naruto learned ninjustu from katon to raiton justu, Water walking and kunai hovering. Then in the second he learned taijustu plus he had to put on weights to he was up to 500 pounds on his arms and legs. In the third week he learned kenjustu inculding jashin's forrbiden style: Hell Dance of Death. Then in the four week he learned fuinjustu mastering alot of seals plus hidan favorite Jashin's curse zone seal. The last week of traininh he learned how to become immortal you had to sell your soul to jashin and seal it in blood. The down side was you had to kill people in Jashin's curse zone seal to stay immortal.

Hidan and nartuo stood atop the Hokage moument looking at the village in the sunset. " Well hidan-koi it's three days before the chunnin exams let's vist ojji-chan " said Naruto. Hidan nodded and the shushined off in a brust of black flames. They appeared in the hokage office seeing the sandaime be defeated by kage number 1 enemy:paperwork. Sandaime looked up and saw the two and jump up into a battle stance sensing there strength. " Who are you!! " shouted Sandaime. " Ah! Hiruzen-san or should i say ojji-chan that hurt really it did " said naruto acting hurt. Hiruzen looked at the two of them and looked shocked. " Naruto is that you? " asked the confused Hiruzen. Naruto nodded and removed his hood.

He wore a black hooded cloak with it open at the chest revaling a musclar chest and abs. He had a spiked belt and black ANBU pants with red flames. He had black steel toed boots with at spike on the tip. his scythe on his back. On his waist was a white short sword with a white sheath with the kanji fot 'death' on it. he wore his jashin pendant around his neck and headband. Hidan yawned and introduced herself. " Yo ya old fuck i'm hidan this gaki is my apprentice " said hidan boredly. Hiruzen looked at her and nodded slowly after a few seconds. " Naruto why did you return? " asked Hiruzen. " Well for the chunnin exams ofcourse " sid Naruto. Hiruzen nodded again it was kinda obvious.

Naruto step forward and said " I'd like to rejoin Team 7 for the exams " said Naruto. " sure naruto they are short a member well the exams aren't for a couple of days so look around train " said Hiruzen. Naruto nodded and bowed hidan and him shushined in a swirl of leafs. Hidan stayed at the apartment and naruto went to look around for some foregin teams. Then he heard a little kid yell and some banshee shouting at someone. He went to investigate anf saw sakura and kohonamaru and co. with two suna nin. Naruto jumped down and grabed the teens wrist to make him drop the boy. He shoot some KI at him and said " Listen suna nin it not wise to start some war with a ally village by attacking the hokages grandson " said Naruto in a deadly tone.

The man in the cat uniform pulled out his banadaged thing and glared. The girl looked and him a little suprised. " your going to use karasu here!?! " she asked. Then a massive KI washed the group. " Kankuro your a disgrace to are village. " said a voice. Naruto looked up to see a red head with the kanji for 'love' on his forehead and black rings around his green eyes and a gourd pn his back. Hue vainshed in a swirl of sand and appeared inbetween the two suna nin. Then a teen with raven hair in a shape of ducks ass appeared eith a blue shirt with afan on his back and white shorts and normal shinoni sandals. Naruto looked and annoyed at the teen the redhead with intrest. " hey you with the gourd whats your name " demanded sasuke. " subaku no gaara and you two? " asked gaara. " Uchiha Sasuke " said sasuke. " Uzumaki Naruto " Said Naruto. Gaara nooded and told the two temari and kankuro to follow him.

Naruto waved a goodbye to his team and said " Seeya at the Chunnin exams Tommorow ". The next day naruto found out hidan became a jounin sensei and instead of joining Team 7 he join team 13 with Daiga Renji, a weapon specilist, and Akakohona no Kikyo, a genjustu and taijustu specilist. They went to the acdamey the next day and on the second floor they saw a group of genin standing infront of a door. Naruto walked passed them and heared a smug " drop the genjustu wee going to the third floor " from sasuke. Infront of the door was hidan and she waved and said " Heya team listen give them hell and teach them not to fuck with us!! " she shouted.

then they entered inside to begin the Chunnin exams...


	2. Chunnin exams part 1

Naruto: Darkness of Jashin

Chapter 2

Naruto looked around and saw all the genin teams staring at them."_ gez people can't stop glaring at me wonder why? "_ thought Naruto. He and his team sat down and heard some people talking in a group. " Rookies " said naruto and sighed. Kikyo giggled and renji nooded. Then a guy with silver hair and glasses walked up to them. " Hey you should quiet down everyones on edge " said the guy. Sasuke looked at him and smirked arrogantly. " Who are you? "He asked. " Me Yashi Kabuto a leaf nin " said Kabuto.

He then told them about his ninja info cards and then told them the villages attending the exams the sasuke asked about the info on some candidats. " Rock Lee, Subaku no Gaara, And Uzumaki Naruto "said Sasuke. " Ah man you know there Names that makes it easy " said Kabuto. Then he drew the cards and placed them down. " first up Rock Lee He's a year older than you guys, His partners are Hyuuga Neji and TenTen sensei Maito Gai, He only has Taijustu skill witch are pretty high at least Mid jounin level, He been on 27- D missions, 12-C missions " said Kabuto. " Now Gaara He from suna and his teammares are his older siblings Subaku no Temari and Subaku no Kankuro, sensei Baki nothing on his skills, hes been on ?-D,15-C,1-B mission, and get this after every mission he didn't have a scratch on him. " said Kabuto. The genin gasped at this. " Now Uzumaki Naruto his teammates are Daiga Renji and AkaKohona no Kikyo, sesnsi Hidan, His at Low Sannin level in Ninjustu, Mid Chunnin Genjustu, High ANBU Taijustu, Low Kage level Kenjustu, High Jounin Fuinjustu, He has no mission record though, and he's said to be a Jashin cultist member same as there sensei Hidan " said Kabuto. Sasuke was smirking widely and the genin were shock his level of power was at least sannin level.

Skiping first exam

After Ibiki explained the exam to the genin a black blob erupted through the window. It said ' Second examiner , The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko is here'. The genin sweatdrop at this person god she was a hyper werido scary. " Alright gaki came with me to traing ground 47!" shouted Anko.

Forest of Death

The genin stood infront of the training fileld 47, the Forest of Death. Anko procedded to explain the exam to them. Naruto and team signed the papers after the lecture and grabed the Earth scroll and stood by the gate. They rushed in and Renji made two hand seals and shouted " Onigan " his eyes glowed green and slites. " Hey theres a Taki team ahead lets ambush team and steal there scroll " sugested Renji. Naruto nooded and they hide in the trees naruto drew his scythe, Renji a naginata, and Kikyo a Tri-crossbow full of poisoned arrow. Kikyo fired her arrow and nailed one in the leg and gut the nun twithed and fell over blood coming out of his mouth. One of the Taki nin threw a windmill shurikan at them but naruto block it. Naruto jumped out preforming hand seals. " Katon:Fire Breath Shot no justu " shouted Naruto. Then he blew a massive fire storm at them and caught one of them in it disngrating him. the other jumped back and preformed his own hand seals and shouted " Suiton: Water Bullet no justu " and then several large water drops shot from his fingers. Naruto preformed " Doton: Earth Shield Wall no justu " And a half dome like wall blocked it and renji sneaked up on the nin and stab hin in the gut and kikyo shot him in the eyes.

Naruto checked there bodies and found a heaven scroll and smiled they jumped off then. After a few they heard a screamed and went to investagate. They arrived to see a Kusa nin with aburnt face standing from sasuke who was holding his neck and sakura sat there crying about her ' Sasuke-kun ' being hurt. Naruto saw the Kusa nin and stared at him and his eyes widened and he jumped out and swong his scythe at him saying " Orochimaru!! " with venom in his voice. Orochimaru blocked with his Kusanagi and grinned rippig his face mask off. Then he kicked naruto in the gut and ounched him in the jaw sendind him flying. Naruto backfliped in mid air and used chakra and laned on a tree. He then watched him shoot some snakes and him as he cursed himself. Naruto dodged them and threw his scythe at him prefotming some hand seals. " Jashin art: Scythe Sucide no justu! " Naruto shouted. His scythe then glowed a unholy light and ramed orochimaru and erupted in a fury of red and black flames. His Scythe came back an naruto holstered it and turned around when kusanagi shoot out and cut his head off.

Orochimaru smirked. " Foolish boy i'm a sannin not some weak genin gaki " said orochimaru. Naruto head landed next to his body on the branch. Naruto looked 'dead' and said " MOTHER FUCKER!! OROCHIMARU THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH FUCKER!! " shouted Naruto. Orochimaru stared at the head and gasped as narutos body got up and reattached its head. " NOw let's start the party bitch " said naruto cracking his neck.


End file.
